Blood and Fire
by BloodMyst
Summary: What would happen if a spirit whose only reason for living was a promise met hiei? What is there is more to Hiei than any one would have thought. What if they wanted what each other had? What if love starts wilth blood and fire?
1. prologue

A/N: OK this is just the prologue. Basically an introduction written by my oc. The beginning part is the song "Blood and Fire" by the Indigo Girls. I really hope you people enjoy this and if you would please R&R I will be eternally grateful and it'll help give me inspiration to get chapter up sooner. Oh and if you have questions about anything email me fallentearstruthyahoo.com Thanks and enjoy!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, never will, you happy now??? Don't own the Indigo Girls either

I have spent nights with matches and knives

Leaning over ledges only two flights

Cutting my heart, burning my soul

Nothing left to hold

Nothing left but blood and fire

You have spent nights thinking of me

Missing my arms bit you needed to leave

Leaving my cuts, leaving my burns

Hoping I'd learn

Blood and Fire

Are too much for these restless arms to hold

And my nights of desire are calling me

Back to your fold

And I am calling you from 10,000 miles away

Won't you wet my fire with your love, babe?

I am looking for someone who can take as much as I give

Give back as much as I need

And still have the will to live

I am intense I am in need

I am in pain, I am in love

I feel forsaken, like the things I gave away

Blood and Fire

Are too much for these restless arms to hold

And my nights of desire are calling me

Back to your fold

And I'm calling you from 10,000 miles away

Won't you wet my fire with your love, babe?

I am intense, I am in need, I am in pain, I am in love

I am intense, I am in need, I am in pain, I am in love

I am intense, I am in need, I am in pain, I am in love

I am intense, I am in need, I am in pain, I am in love

Blood and Fire

Are too much for these restless arms to hold

And my nights of desire are calling me

Back to your fold

And I'm calling you from 10,000 miles away

Won't you wet my fire with your love, babe?

Some would say that it all started with a kiss, that's what everyone loves, a good love story, though they never realize what love is truly like. So many people just think of the happy ending, not of what get you to that ending. But we are only human, why do we think we are something more or something less. We live as we see fit. Some of us hope for glory, for fame. Some try to find true love and look for nothing else, nothing more. Some have so much yet don't know it. All they want is more and more. And some people live in fear at all times. Some people are abused, mentally and physically. But people don't want to see those who hurt. Humans create a world about them selves that they want no one to break. In this we are no better than all that humans hate. Yet still no one sees this. There is a reality that we create that cannot be broken for each person needs his or her own reality to survive this cruel world. They say we have so much yet we know so little. Why? What right do we have to any of this?

We are nothing, our own scientist prove this. All we are made of are molecules. And who knows how all these microscopic puzzle pieces fit together, well maybe the scientists. But my question is why do we need to know, why can't things just be?

But back to the point. Some would say the meaning of life is to find true love and then those would also say that true love starts with a kiss. But does love come from a kiss? What is a kiss? It is something that comes across because of a physical attraction, or from an emotional attraction. So what comes first? The physical or emotional attraction?

First lets look at "love at first sight". This is a physical attraction. It can't be emotional. You know nothing of the other person. You are attracted to the way the person looks, the way they walk, talk, and even smell. If you think you are in love some one yet have only admired from afar, this could also only be a physical attraction. I suppose that it could also be an emotional attraction if you discovered more about them. Their likes, dislikes, hobbies and so on so forth. If you admire from afar but go out of your way to know about that person, well then maybe this is an emotional attraction.

In truth though, to truly have an emotional attraction with someone you must get to know them, become their friend first. If you can't put up with some as a friend, how can you ever stand to be in a relationship with them? Well perhaps it is possible but you never truly know. Better safe than sorry so many people like to say.

So does love truly start with a kiss? I suppose to each person it is different. Is that all life is truly about? If so, is it worth it? Do people realize all the pain that comes from trying to find love? All the pain that love causes. I suppose that people just like to believe that love is easy and then end up fooling themselves until it is too late. Well whatever it is we'll never know.

Besides who's to say that love doesn't start with blood and fire?


	2. Knives and Ledges

Disclainmer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Indigo Girls song "Blood and Fire"

A/N: k, this is the first real chapter, I'm so glad I finally got to type it. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Oh and the point of view will change alot, if people want little notes that say that put it in a review or emeil me, either works

_

* * *

_

I have spent nights with Matches and Knifes

* * *

I looked into the blazing flames; they glinted off the silver blade in my hand. What's the point? I slide the blade across my hand. Blood spills forth, my blood. No one would ever know how this happened. I fight enough and have enough scars. Even if they did know they wouldn't care. No one has ever truly cared about me.

I hold my hand above the flames. They melt together, blood and fire as one. The flames drinking my blood greedily. The flames grow intense. I start to feel the burning of flesh but don't remove my hand. This is what I want, what I need, desire. The pain. Others hate pain but it is my salvation.

The only way to burn myself is to feed the flames with my blood. Burning flesh, there are very few fire demons able to burn themselves, then again this ability might be the cause of my mother.

Finally I draw back my hand. It is covered in blood but there is no evidence of a burn. Disappointment washes over me. But… Why? I don't care. They don't care. They all think I'm heartless, they couldn't be more wrong. I long for the friendship of others. The ability to trust others.

I will never be able to have friends, people to trust. It's not worth it, to be betrayed. To be cast aside like I am nothing. I've learned well that for me this is the only way. I am doomed.

Sighing I put out the fire, making sure there is no evidence that I was here. I leave looking towards the blood red moon. As the forbidden child I am doomed never to know these feelings, as I learned long ago.

* * *

_Leaning over ledges only two flights up_

* * *

What is to become ofd me? Some want love yet I despise it. Don't they see, love is what will destroy us? Even though we already destroy ourselves everyday. I found love, even after I swore I would never fall in love. But it didn't work. Over a bloody year, 16 months. How can a first relationship last so long? How could I have said yes? What happened to me? Now I see the error.

I looked over the ledge, letting go of the rail. I could fall, I wasn't going to try but I could fall. Yet I don't care. Why should I care? I look down into the rushing water once again. Yes there was some dry ground as well. If I fell there would be a chance that I would just fall into the water. A swim doesn't sound so bad in all honesty. No I wouldn't fall. My balance is too good and this ledge is too thick.

The wind whistling around me. Violent wind storms. It blows my already tasseled hair around as though it is a rag doll. Whipping it into my face. Would it be so bad to fall I wonder. To let the wind just carry me away? I sway. Would it hurt to fall? It would be like flying, freedom. That would be nice. To feel free. Something I rarely feel. How can you feel free when all your decisions are made for you?

Being free after so long. To be me. They would never know I was me. All they see is a lie, better to fall now and end this charade now.

A door slams. That would be my father. Well not really, step father, or stepmother. They just wanted me to call them mother and father, it makes them look good I suppose. When was the last time I saw my real family? So long ago. These people are only here because my house was "unfit to live in". The people who put me here know nothing.

Suddenly I hear my "father" yelling to me. I wonder what he could want now, not like he actuality cares about me. Hmp, that would be a laugh. I let go of the rail. The wind is picking up but I notice.

"No I'm not sure where she is, she just loves to explore" a pause. What the HELL?!?!?!? "Yes I'm sure she would be fine with that, just give me a second and I'll get her for you " another pause, than laughing "oh yes, if we can find her Lilly"

Mother?!? That was my mother's name, forgetting all else I spin and am no longer standing against the wind…


	3. YOU WHAT?

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho

A/N: ok This is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and please review. Reviews really will encourage me to put up chapters sooner, oh well, please enjoy

-------------------------------------------

I feel air around me, falling, it all come clear to me, why he sounded so calm. Well better that I fall. I smile, no this isn't killing myself, I'm falling. I didn't jump. I'll be free of this world. Free of my empty shell. Even if I don't hit the rocks there is a good chance I won't be able to fight against the current.  
  
So this is what It's like to fly.  
  
I expect to fall, to hit something but then there is something. And I'm no longer falling, flying...All there is...Darkness....beautiful darkness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
I saw the girl turn startled, saw the hope in her blank eyes. I had been watching her for some time. I sensed she was a ningen, but something was wrong. Something was different. Then...then she fell, I saw it coming but was surprised when she didn't scream.  
  
I don't know what possessed me to catch the baka girl. There was something in her that was different I suppose. She was limp in my arms. Out could. She was smiling, why though? It looks like she wants to die? What in the seven hells would make a ningen want to kill themselves? All they are is ignorant, mindless creatures whose lives are controlled by feelings. Such weak creatures.  
  
I look at the rushing water around us. There, that would do nicely. Under one of the ledges there was a place where I could put this baka down. As I placed her on the platform I studied her features. Small, it looked like she hadn't eaten I months. She had cuts on her face and hands. Why would this creature do this to herself?  
  
I looked at her lost in this train of thought till I noticed something. She was stirring. Probably because of that fool yelling. Calling for someone. Hn, baka ningens. She seemed to be slowly coming to her senses.  
  
"What happened?" She demanded. Her eyes still closed. What was she thinking? Does she not realize she fell of that ledge?  
  
"Hn, you fell. I caught you." She had better not go crazing thanking me like _those_ people do.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" As her eyes flew open revealing a startling glare. What the hell is this onnas problem. By the sound of her voice it sounds like she wants to fall to her doom. Why? What could have this effect on this baka? I simply look at her, while I search my head for the answer. There is something wrong with this girl, but the question is what?  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?" He saved me? How dare he. I glare at him. In fury I attack, blind fury. No longer is my mind in control. Only my senses. He looks surprised at first. Then amusement washes over his face. He holds me back, looking at me with curiosity. What could he be thinking? He smirked and I had had enough.  
  
Sighing I take control over my body once again. Jerking away I glare. "Why?"  
  
He just looks at me  
  
"Why did you save me?" I repeat my question trying to ignore the part of me that wants to rip him to shreds.  
  
And again he just looks at me.  
  
Rolling my eyes I just leave. If he won't answer, I won't stay. No, I'll just get back to my room to see my "parents".  
  
"Oh goody" I mumble, as I walk inside the building. Preparing to feel my foster parents' rage.


End file.
